


Listen

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Listen

The silence was deafening. Lily sat on the corner of the couch and stared blankly at the tv. She’d been “off” lately, and my efforts to cheer her up all failed miserably, including our date night in the apartment. It seemed a good idea, given how difficult the transition, but Lily barely registered anything those days.

I was afraid that she thought I resented her for insisting that I move into the apartment that she and Amy once shared. To be fair, I wouldn’t blame her if she were angry at me for how I’d been behaving. For a vampire living freely to be confined to such a cramped space suddenly wasn’t easy, but I always tried to put on a brave face. Even when Lily could see right through my bullshit. It was long past time for us to talk.

When I switched the tv off, Lily snapped her head towards me with her brows furrowed.

“Hey! I was watching that!”

“‘The Bloodening 4’ can wait,” I said reaching for her hand. And when she didn’t reach back, I felt my face get hot, but took a breath and calmed myself down. No point in getting angry because the discussion even began.

“What’s wrong, Lily?”

“I’m fine.”

Any doubt I had that Lily was upset was now gone. The way she spoke didn’t tell me that was alright, but instead, she didn’t want to talk. Which was too bad, since I would go crazy keeping things bottled up for another day. What I had in mind was risky, but if I didn’t do this, I would lose her.

“No, you’re not. You’ve been distant ever since I moved in with you. I want to make this work, but you have to know that it hasn’t been easy for me.”

“So you want to leave?”

Ugh. I couldn’t believe Lily played that card. She knew damn well what I meant, but now I had to backtrack.

“No, I misspoke. It’s just that If I’m going to make a change, then I want… no, need you to be honest with me. We both know you’re upset, so you have to tell me what’s up or this won’t work.”

At first, Lily didn’t say anything, just wiped her tears away. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me things were about to get messy, but instead, she motioned for me to sit next to her. If nothing else, my favorite object in that apartment was the light purple sofa. Every time I sat down, I felt like I was melting into the fabric and able to fully relax.

Lily wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder. For a long time, she didn’t say anything, which I interpreted as things being ok between us. It’s amazing what a woman can communicate with her touch. Usually, men need everything spelled out for them, but at times like these, we didn’t need words.

***

We must have both fallen asleep, as I felt a jolt through my body. The feeling came and went since joining the vampire council. It was all those fancy clan vampires. They couldn’t stand me, and the feeling was mutual. It all had me paranoid like I was being watched. Maybe that’s what’s been bothering me.

I got up, careful not to wake Lily and opened the curtains. Night had fallen on the city like a cool blanket of darkness. The air smells different when the moon is out, and I felt ready to prowl. Of course, I couldn’t do that. Not without Lily, or at least talking to her. So I walked back and softly nudged her.

“Mmm, Jax?”

“I’m right here.”

Lily smiled and asked me to sit back down, which I did while softly kissing her. I decided not to push the issue further and basked at the moment. Finally, she spoke up, her voice hoarse with emotion.

“It’s Amy. I’m just so worried about her being with Priya. And it’s not like her to take to a crazy psychopath bitch like that. But I’m afraid that we’ll start fighting if I bring it up. I just wish we could be ok and knew she was safe.”

I felt like such an ass as Lily explained it to me. 'You just think everything is about you, don’t you Jax?’ The whole time, I was trying to figure out what I did wrong, and it had nothing to do with me. I just needed to stop being so narcissistic and actually listen to this wonderful woman. And once I did, I understood why she was upset. It’s no easy thing being thrown into this world, and it only makes sense to be concerned about a friend spending all her time with a vampire of questionable moral character.

Lily let out a huge breath. I could tell it felt good to get that off her chest, even though I wasn’t sure how I could help. I suppose that doesn’t always matter. Sometimes, people just want to know that they’re actually being listened to and that the other person cares about what they’re saying. So, I waited and held her close until she was ready to hear my thoughts. And then it happened.

“What do you think I should do?”

I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts. This was a delicate matter, and I wanted it to work out since Lily and Amy love each other like sisters.

“Have you expressed your concerns at all?”

She nodded. “It didn’t go well. I tried to tell her how terrible Priya is, and we both got angry and yelled at each other. Since then, it’s become something taboo to talk about. And we’ve been drifting apart ever since. We used to be able to talk about everything. But now everything feels awkward and restrained. We’re not carefree around each other anymore, and I wish I could do something about that.”

“You know, the thing about wishes is that they can only do so much unless we’re willing to make them come true. Our greatest desires rarely fall into our laps. We have to work, be willing to take a risk and expose ourselves. I have to ask, Lily, how well do you actually know Priya?”

Lily’s eyes went wide with realization. “Honestly, not that well. I’ve just seen her act like a bitch and felt like she would be bad for Amy.”

I nodded in agreement. Lily wasn’t wrong about Priya’s general demeanor, but I felt that some of my observations would be relevant.

“You know, I don’t like or particularly trust any of the other vampires in the council. Certainly not Priya. But I’ve noticed little things about her. The way she looks at Amy, or the way she stokes Amy’s hair while kissing her on the cheek. I get the feeling that it’s more than just a physical attraction. Maybe you should agree to talk to Amy and even get to know Priya better. You might be surprised by what you find.”

“But what if I still hate her?”

That was actually a pretty good question since it was unlikely that Lily and Priya were about to become new best friends.

“Hmm. Here’s the thing, Lily. It’s ok for you not to like a person and wonder why your friend is with her. But what you need to find out is whether or not Priya makes Amy happy. If she does, then the best thing for everyone is to make peace, and leave Priya alone. You love Amy, so I know you’ll do what’s best for her.”

Lily took a few seconds to let my words sink in and nodded. “You’re right, Jax. This whole time I’ve only been concerned with how I felt. I didn’t stop to think about Amy’s wishes. I better go over and talk to her. I’ll try not to be long, but no promises.”

Before Lily reached the door handle, she spun around and was on top of me in a split second. She parted my lips with her tongue and grinded her body against mine. I felt my heart race with anticipation, but just when I reached for her shirt…

“Just a sample for later. I’ll see you then, Jax. And… thank you for listening. You’re a good guy.”

We smiled at each other, and I softly kissed her again. “Just don’t let anyone else know that. I’d hate to think I’m losing my edge.”

Lily chuckled and whispered in my ear. “Don’t worry, I have edge enough for both of us.”


End file.
